Many vehicles include a front seat and a back seat. Some rear seats are bench type seats that extend across the virtually the entire width of the vehicle and, therefore, have sufficient room for supporting three seated occupants. Generally, these bench type rear seats have contoured seating positions for either a preferred two-occupant configuration or a three-occupant configuration. A two-occupant bench seat is typically contoured to provide two distinct seating positions, one for each of the two seating positions formed therein, by including left and right bolsters that extend upwardly from a center seating surface. The left and right bolsters provide lateral support for each of the two occupants. These two-occupant bench seats may not provide comfortable seating for three occupants, wherein a third occupant is seated on the center seating surface between the left and right bolsters. Alternatively, a three-occupant bench seat is may be formed having a generally flat seating surface, with little or no bolster contours. Although providing more comfort for a third occupant, these flat bench seats do not provide lateral support for the occupants on the sides thereof.